twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Keidran
Keidran are canine- and feline-based, bipedal, sapient animals. They come in a variety of shapes and sizes, which include: Tigers, Large Cats, Dogs, Wolves, and Foxes. They are a short-lived but intense race; guided by powerful base instincts. They are highly territorial and usually short-tempered. However, they are relatively easy to subdue and dominate individually, and thus make ideal slaves for Humans. This has been a point of contention for centuries between the two races. Description The Keidran's appearance, up to this point, is based on one of four real world animals: Tigers, Wolves, Foxes and Dogs. All Keidrans have catlike eyes with slit-like iris, even if they are canine based, such as the Wolf, Dog and Fox Keidran. They are able to have hair that is a different color from their fur. Due to the Keidran having paws rather than human-like feet, they don't wear shoes. Sometimes, a paw covering (Not unlike those of the Basitin) which has toe openings is worn. Physiology *All Keidran are strictly carnivorous. Although they can eat bread and other human foods, doing so can make them ill. (Beverages seem to be an exception.) *Severely injured and/or mentally traumatized/tortured Keidran may retreat into a beast like state, becoming "feral" and losing their sentience. With immediate aid, they can be returned to normal. However after an elapsed period of approximately 24 hours, this state is reportedly irreversible. A controlled version of this feral state can also be triggered voluntarily, during combat or times of emotional stress. It is also said in the The Hunger that Keidran who are extremely hungry may enter a feral-like state and even attempt to consume friends, but it wears off soon after eating. *Fox and Tiger Keidran with short faces seem to lack whiskers. Traits *Keidran appear to learn very quickly, given that their comparatively short lifespan allows them less time to become adept at skills that require years for a Human or Basitin to master. All species of Keidran appear to have a common language, and both genders have vocal pitches similar enough that they cannot be distinguished by verbal means. Their language is described as being quite 'growly'. *Their arboreal abodes lend to them significant agility, and they appear to be just as much at home amongst the trees as they are on the ground. They possess great natural strength and endurance, a fact that makes them ideal for slave labor and much sought after by humans. *Females of all Keidran species periodically come into estrus, during which they (and any nearby males) can lose their ability to rationalize, and suffer instinctual lapses and mood swings which can be problematic in confined spaces. However, they are only fertile the week after this cycle, not during. The estrus of Keidrans varies in frequency and intensity, depending on the type of Keidran it effects. While Tiger Keidran experience estrus several times a year, it is typically much lighter than what most Wolves experience. Wolves, on the other hand, only go into estrus twice, usually in the fall and more intensely in the spring. Spring estrus is notorious among all Keidran species. *Keidran can use magic, although they need a source like Mana Crystals to fuel their spells. They can also use black magic, but this is, like with Humans, lethal on the long term. *They tend to be far less modest than humans and frequently go around without clothes on. Politics *Each Keidran tribe maintains its own monarchy and system of governance independent of the other breeds. It is unknown if the Keidran have any kind of united forum for racial discussion. *It is alluded that each Keidran Tribe has adopted different philosophies in their interactions with the outside world; the Tiger Tribe for example are said to be quite insular and maintain their distance from both Humans and other Keidran, whereas others such as the Dog, Fox and Wolf Tribes living closer to the border of the Human Empire are more commonly seen, albeit as slaves. *Given the current state of aggression, it is unlikely that any formal diplomatic relations exist between Human and Keidran lands, or between Keidran and Basitin. The Wolf Tribe alone are known to have engaged in a state of open hostilities against the Human Empire, and assassinated the Human king in a calculated opportunistic strike. Of course, this said strike has yet to backfire on them. Language Currently, there is no conlang created to be used as the Keidran language, and 2 of the currently revealed words (with associated translations) are shown in one scene when Flora attempts to teach Trace her language. In the comic, any lines in the language is written between angle brackets, Trivia * According to a bust size chart that Tom created, Natani thinks: "je vais secrètement profiter de ces seins" which is French for: "I will secretly profit off these breasts". Although the cannonocity of the statement is extremely questionable, this hints that some of the Keidran Language may be based partially off of the French Language.http://twokinds.deviantart.com/art/Male-Bust-and-Height-Chart-368873856 However, one of the maps of Mekkan support Keidran being more influenced by Welsh. References Category:Races Category:Keidran